The Digital Overlord attempts to corrupt Twilight/Digital Overlord's defeat
This is how The Digital Overlord attempts to corrupt Twilight and Digital Overlord's defeat goes in The Greatest Battles. Digital Overlord gains access to Twilight's memories finds one heartbroken one plays it right now begins with an angered Shining Armor in the memory Memory Shining Armor: Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to heal me! Twilight gasps Memory Shining Armor: If I were you, I wouldn't show up at the wedding at all. leaves as Memory Twilight feels tragic friends in the memory begin to abandon her tries to convince Memory Celestia Memory Twilight: I was just-- Memory Celestia: You have a lot to think about. Twilight cries tears doors in Twilight's memory close memories end Digital Overlord is freed Digital Overlord: Free at last! I've waited so long for my revenge. Nya: Whatever this thing is, it's not the Overlord. It must be leftover code from the Overlord virus hidden in Twilight's brain. Twilight Sparkle: This is the memory of when I was abandoned. But I chose to forget it. Nya: You forgot it too much. You locked this memory away, even from yourself. Twilight Sparkle: I felt so alone. Nya: The virus was locked away with that loneliness, growing stronger. Digital Overlord: Strong enough to corrupt your former friend. And soon you will be nothing but another memory for me to erase by replaying this memory as a reminder of your betrayal during the wedding rehearsal. And once it is done, I will have your friend all to myself. arrives Princess Celestia: No. You won't. Digital Overlord turns to Celestia Princess Celestia: You may have used Twilight's misery to regain your power, since you have foolishly revealed yourself, I can protect my subjects from you! Digital Overlord: Go ahead. I dare you. clashes with him then he overpowers her Digital Overlord: It's over. Twilight belongs to me now. laughs evilly is weak runs to her tries to free Twilight pushes her Twilight Sparkle: No one is taking my power! You had all that power. Now it's my turn! return to normal Ah, what am I saying? become corrupted again Nothing I don't already feel! Digital Overlord: Yes. Yes. Embrace the power. Digital Overlord cackles then he feels weak is curious Digital Overlord: What is this? finds a power symbol is shocked Digital Overlord: What is this?! Digital Overlord is weakened Digital Overlord: What is happening?! Samurai Rangers appear Digital Overlord sees them Digital Overlord: Samurai Rangers?! Mac Grimborn: We forgive you, Twiley-kins. Digital Overlord: Don't listen to those liars, Sparkle. They betrayed you at the wedding rehearsal. eyes close Digital Overlord: Deep down, you know it's true. They were never your friends. They were just using you. But I never would. Side with me, and you will never be abandoned ever again. begins to believe him Digital Overlord: Yes. Join me, and I will complete your teaching. And together, we will rule Equestria as master and apprentice. her eyes return to normal Twilight Sparkle: No! I won't believe your lies! Digital Overlord: But the wedding rehearsal! They betrayed you! Twilight Sparkle: They're not the liars, Overlord! You are! Digital Overlord: This can't be! No one can resist my form or persuasion! gets back up Princess Celestia: The Magic of Friendship broke your spell on Twilight. is enraged Digital Overlord: Then I will destroy it once and for all! he is stopped by Mac and the Samurai Rangers clashes with them Ninja and the Mane Six watch their fight